Fallout
by omega1979
Summary: Based on a kinkmeme and Fatherhood part 2. You might want to check out that story first or beware spoilers. What will Yondu and Peter do, when Kraglin is hurt in a raid? How will this unorthodox family pull together? advised swearing, but nothing too graphic and a little bit of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Fatherhood Part 2**

**Fallout: Chapter 1**

Peter Udonta, dug his fingers deeper into his dad's neck, only Yondu didn't appear to notice his six-year-old sons extra pressure, as he carried his mate Kraglin through the decks. If Peter had a mind, he would have released his grip and dropped to the floor like he had been trained too, but with his little heart racing in his chest he was too terrified to do anything as Kraglin moaned once more causing Yondu to increase the pace without looking down.

As they came to the med bay, Yondu had called them in advance so they had everything prepped as he burst through the door and laid Kraglin on his back, shrugging his shoulders so that Peter knew to drop.

"Kraglin, Kraglin". Yondu slapped his mate's cheek which caused a frown to appear over his face, as he tried to fill his lungs with air, immediately struggling as the Medic came over.

"What happened?" The Medic asked as bio signs of Kraglin begun to appear on monitors, Kraglin had stolen some supplies from a Xandarian Med Ship a year earlier just for kicks, which was now proving to be one of the best ideas of his entire life.

"It was the Sakaarans". Peter whispered as Yondu squeezed his shoulder, his boy had seen more death than any child his age should even though they both did their best to shield him from it, to keep it at a distance. And now this.

Yondu stood back as the medics did their work, as Kraglin top was cut off and his chest and stomach which already had an adornments of impressive scars, and now with the hole in his chest spilling his blue blood over the table, he looked like he was about to gain a new one.

"Daddy", Peter uttered noticed how pale his daddy looked as he glanced up at Yondu who's face was just frozen.

The Med bay begun to full with Ravagers to get their own wounds cleaned, but they took one look at the Udonta family and immediately backed off to lick their wounds elsewhere under the aid of one of their colleagues and a fuck ton of booze.

Under the gaze of their Captain, the Medics worked quickly as they begun to insert needles into Kraglin's skin to get his heart to move at a better pace whilst they tried to extract the bullet, as Yondu looked down at his son feeling the fear vibrating through his body and the sight of blue blood, Kraglin's blood that was over his clothes and face which the boy hadn't noticed. He knew if Kraglin was up he would have a go at Yondu, he could practically hear his mate's voice in his head as he picked up the boy and took him to a nearby table, grabbing a cloth to wipe the blue off the Terran's face. Peter looked like he was going into shock.

"Peter…Peter". Yondu grabbed a chair so he was at eye level at the boy, Peter gaze wouldn't meet Yondu's so in the end he had to use his most commanding voice, the one he normally saved for his crew and not his son, as finally the bright green eyes looked at him.

Yondu could see the tears that Peter wouldn't spill in Yondu's presence. Yondu had a rule for Ravagers and tears weren't one of them. Peter had taken that rule seriously so only saved his tears for when he was alone with Kraglin, with daddy. With dad…with Yondu it was more serious, which caused Yondu a stab of guilt.

"He's going to be ok". Yondu assured him, hoping he wasn't lying to the boy as Peter just nodded. "I know he will because he's strong". The six-year-old whispered as an edge appeared in his voice. "They were aiming at me…Daddy jumped in". The boy admitted, in a hushed tone, which indicated how guilty he was feeling.

"Ok, this is not your fault…it's mine". Yondu admitted feeling more like a bastard with each word. "It was my idea to take you on the retrieval, he didn't want you to…we had no idea the Sakaarans was going to be there, and they shouldn't have been there. So don't you ever blame yourself for this". Yondu realised he was starting to word vomit so shut up and run a hand over his face. He knew if Kraglin was up, he would be throwing something at his head for putting their son in danger and he was right about that.

Peter nodded; as Yondu run his hand through his hair, the universal indicator of trust between the pair as several feet away the bed where Kraglin was lying on begin to beep widely.

"Shit". Yondu turned away, as Peter instinctively wrapped his arms across his body as Yondu dashed over to his mate.

"What is it", he yelled as Kraglin began to flat line. "The bullets still stick in him; it's too deep so we can't get it out". The Medic stated as he begun to resuscitate Kraglin. For a full minute, there was nothing but the Xandarians body twitching on the table as Yondu felt sick as he was looking down at his mate. "Don't you die on me, you bastard. Don't you dare die on me". He urged as the electrical impulses going through his body were proving useless. "The bullets pressing on a valve, we can't get it out…we need something to grab it". The Medic stated, and from the look on his face was preparing to call it, something that would have got him killed a minute later, as Yondu thought for a second before rushing back and picking up Peter who just look bewildered.

"Look at these". Yondu held up the boys tiny Terran hands. "Can these grab it?"

The Medic look at Peter's hands, and immediately after poured the surgical alcohol over his fingers begun issuing directions.

"Nothing to lose…Right Peter, you need to put your hand in that hole there and right at the end you will feel the bullet. Can you get it out?"

From the look on Peter's face he was clearly terrified but under the watchful gaze on his dad, his fingers disappeared into Kraglin's body there was a sickening squelching sound as the Terran's hands slipped into Kraglin's chest until they found the metal object, and drew it to the surface. Almost immediately the vitals across Kraglin's body begun to stabilise as with a sigh of relief from everyone in the room, the Medics immediately went back to work on patching up the Xandarian.

"You did brilliantly, Peter…You did so well". Yondu murmured as he held his son close to his chest, stepping back so the medics could continue their work. Kraglin had always been pale, now his face looked like ash but he was breathing easier.

"This could take a few hours, but Kraglin can breathe by himself now and his vitals are good". Even though the Medic would never order him directly, Yondu knew the implication in the tone as he looked down at his boy. Peter was just looking down in his right hand, staring at the bullet he had just pulled from his daddy's body. He needed to get the boy back to his quarters, even though he wanted to stay, but it was what Kraglin would do. His mate was always the calm in the storm and at times the most sensible of the pair, especially when it came to Peter.

Yondu nodded as he gave the order to be called if anything changed making it clear in his voice that he better pull through this, as he adjusted the boy in his arms and stepped from the Med bay. Holding Peter in his arms, he noticed the crew that passed him never meeting his gaze as if terrified of his temper, even though he knew it was impossible to have foreseen this.

Stepping into their quarters, Yondu perched Peter on his own bed before dipping into the boys bedroom to grab his night things, along with his trusty Walkman the music from his planet had the ability to banish the nightmare that may arose from this night, even though Kraglin was always good for those as the memory of his mate as he soothed the boy through the night terrors sent a stab into Yondu's heart.

Peter was still on the edge of the bed looking at the bullet that was stained, and staining his own hands with Kraglin's blood as he picked the bullet from the boy's hands and placed it on the side. He didn't want to see it, and didn't t want Peter to see it anymore. Wordlessly he picked the boy up, took him into the bathroom and began to clean him. Normally Peter hated bath time, growing up in a place where hygiene among the Ravagers took a backdoor was a factor in their lives…But not for the Captains son. Tonight there were no protests, or words as Peter let Yondu wash him clean as if trying to erase everything from the night as Peter just held the dead look in his eyes as if he was trying to process everything.

Putting the boy in his pyjamas and quickly changing into a pair of loose trousers Yondu picked up the boy, and instead of taking him back to his bedroom placed him on his own pillow where Kraglin normally laid.

As the boy's head, hit the pillow Peter curled himself up into a little ball of Terran as Yondu slipped in beside him, it was best to keep the boy close just in case of nightmares, he rationalised in his head.

"The pillow smells like daddy", Peter whispered the first words he had said for a while as Yondu begun to run his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know, boy I know". Aware that he needed to say something more, he leaned his head closer. "Look, your daddy is tough; he's the strongest man I've ever known. He's going to be fine". Peter nodded as he slipped his earphones on and closed his eyes, trying to slip into a world where the day never happened and daddy was fine.

Yondu watched as his son drifted away on the music until his breathing evened out, he was expecting a nightmare which could still come, and he knew he needed to rest. Even though Kraglin was the only casualty, the mission was still a success and he needed to go through the objects, and it would do no good if the Captain was out of commission too.

Yondu tried to relax, his mind in the med bay where they were still working on his mate, and Peter was right, the pillow did smell like Kraglin, in fact the whole bed smelled of him, of that Xandarian shampoo he used in the shower and the aftershave he wore. The whole room was saturated in him, as Yondu took a deep breath, and felt his eyes wander.

Even in the half-light, Kraglin was etched on every surface; he had insisted that the world outside may be dangerous, but here in these quarters was a safe environment. They were adorned with pictures of them three of them as a family, on picnics and zoo trips, the excursions they had taken off the Eclector. Kraglin's smiling face with the boy between them caused the hair on Yondu's body to twitch and he could take it no more.

Checking to see if Peter was still asleep, he pulled his drawer open to pull out the Terran monitor. It hadn't been used in years, but when Peter was a babe still in his box it was essential for them to know when he was up or crying so they could come to his aid, even if they were on the other side of the ship, as he activated one half and dressing quickly put the other in his pocket as he slipped out of their quarters and made his way back to the med bay.

The room was silent, apart from the beeping of the machines that were monitoring his mate as the Medic filled in Yondu on what had happened. The surgery had been a complete success, and he was breathing with no problems, but there was a moment, a small moment that Kraglin was starved of oxygen. The effect on his Xandarian brain had caused it to go into hibernation, to recover in his own time. They had no idea how long that would be, but he needed to rest and let his brain reconnect with the rest of his body.

The meaning of the word hung in Yondu's mind as he approached his Kraglin and took a seat taking his left hand, the one that didn't have needles in it, noticing how cold it was and how unnaturally Kraglin looked with his eyes closed.

"Listen, they say you can hear me, and listen good. You have got to wake up…And you better do it soon. I cannot run this ship and take care of Peter without you. Hell, I only kept him five years ago because of you, and we both know that. You do this better that me Kraglin…Perhaps I should have told you that earlier, like you didn't already know". Yondu smiled to his mate, as he pushed a lock of his hair off his motionless face. "I need you, we need you. So you better wake up".

There was a twist in Kraglin's lips which Yondu took as an indicator he had heard everything as the sound of Peter muttering in his sleep chimed in over the monitor in Yondu's pocket. Knowing he had to get back to their son, stroked Kraglin's hand once more and went back to his quarters, Peter was still asleep, but moving in the early moments of a nightmare, as Yondu with expert ease stroked his boy's forehead with his thumb until the twitching behind his eyes subsided and Peter begun to dream easier.

Yondu his job done, slipped back next to his Peter, and held him close, he may have banished their son's nightmares but as Yondu finally let himself rest was hoping the same for Kraglin.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, here we go chapter 2, and I hope you like some family fluff xx**

**Chapter 2**

When Yondu woke up several hours later, he could see his son slipping out of the bathroom, his blond, brown hair sticking up at all angles as he went to his own room to get changed.

Peter had been able to dress himself since he was four, but occasionally asked for help, as Yondu watched his son pull a red t-shirt over his head. Watching his six-year-old being independent caused Yondu to smile, and of course it would have to be red. The moment Peter had noticed that red was the colour of Ravagers he insisted the colour became a part of his wardrobe, even though he had been told that he wasn't going to be a Ravager until he was older. Kraglin had tried to tell him there were other things he could do…But Peter was adamant. He was going to be a Ravager like his parents, and that was final

With the bathroom free Yondu washed and dressed quickly finishing about the same time as Peter, who hung around the doorway, dragging his feet on the deck, as if he was trying to say something but was too sacred of the answer. "You can see daddy later, after I finish work". Yondu finally said, as relief crossed the boy's face as the two left the sanctuary of their quarters to go down to the mess.

As they left the rooms Peter saw the shift appearing in his dad and knew he was in Captain mode, when he was in the quarters, when it was just the three of them, they played games, watched shows and were a family. But on the rest of the ship, when it was his crew, he was the Captain first, if he was too soft, Peter knew he would never get any work done so was strict and scary.

The chatter of the crew fell silent as the pair entered, and Yondu saw the cuts and bruises on various faces that were never meeting his own. Enduring the wrath of the Captain was almost an occupational hazard of a Ravager, but all of them knew to be on guard for a while.

The silence was filled by Iztel, the cook whose vision was still fading, and his arm becoming stiffer over time but never complained and was responsible for creating the delicious meals for the crew. Both Kraglin and Yondu knew that the Peter would have starved to death years before if he hadn't studied Terran cuisine so well, and adjusted it so the boy's tender stomach could get used to food from other worlds, even if he did insist on having all his food cooked!

"Ahh Peter". Iztel didn't look up knowing the boy from his footsteps alone. "Sit down with the Captain, and I'll bring you over something nice".

The pair sat at the Captains table, with the space between them which was usually filled with Kraglin seemed as wide as the universe, as Iztel brought some Darbian coffee for the captain and what looked like an omelette for Peter.

Even though Peter wasn't hungry he didn't want to hurt Itzel's feelings so ate the food without a word as Yondu drained his coffee, and as the boy finished his plate took it back to Iztel. "You know if you like you can keep Peter with me today…he's a bit quiet after all". Iztel whispered to the Captain, which caused Yondu to squeeze his shoulder, touched by the old Ravagers concern. As almost on cue Proctom came into the mess, desperately seeking coffee and froze as he saw his boss turning to him. "Proctom, take Peter to the hanger today, and I want him to do some maintenance, hell make him scrub the decks if they need it. I want the boy working solid".

Proctom knew the meaning of the word, if Peter was kept busy, then he would be too busy to be worried, which is what Yondu was hoping for, as with a summons of his wrist Peter joined the Xandarian and with a small look from Peter, they both disappeared down the corridor.

Before taking up his rightful place on the bridge, Yondu stopped by the Med bay, to find there was no change in Kraglin from the last few hours. He was sleeping peacefully, but there was still no idea when he would wake up, something that even though Yondu knew, it still didn't impress him as he took up his position and began reviewing the mission from the day before.

They had managed to make off with an abundance of goods that would keep the Elector flying and the crew in pay for several months, and all there was to do now was sorting through the stuff and contacting the various associates that made up their business…which was Kraglin's job.

Yondu pulled up a list of Kraglin's typical day seeing where he could at least do something until his mate woke up. Accessing the Pad, Yondu looked at the data and even though he wasn't stupid he just got confused. Kraglin had a system which was clear that only he could understand, and perhaps it was because he was tired and his mind was elsewhere his attempt mentally to help his mate was going to be useless as he put the Pad down, and began checking his messages, to see if someone wanted something valuable.

Beneath him in the hanger, Peter Udonta was sitting on Proctom's shoulders as the Xandarian was pointing out the details of the internal warp engine, on a normal day Peter would have lapped up the extra attention and been more interested, but today wasn't it. Even though all the crew had been made to understand what was happening, and were doing their best to keep him distracted, yet were all aware of the M-Ship's bearing the aftermath of the event, and the scorched hulls were reminders which the hanger crew were doing their best to erase.

Proctom took the boy off his shoulders so he could give a demonstration of what he had seen, as Peter lifted his bright green eyes up and even though he had been silent until that moment asked the Xandarian "Do you remember when you got that?"

He pointed his hand to Proctom's face and the deep scar running across his forehead as the Xandarian nodded. Three years earlier, there was mutiny on the ship, their targets being the Udonta family. Proctom had grabbed the boy as he was running across the deck and stuffed him in an air vent, advising the toddler not to move. There Peter had watched in horror as two Kree's, new members of the crew whose names he had never learnt came across the Xandarian and demanded the location of the boy. He had refused and was still refusing when they threw him to the ground and begun stamping on his head.

For five minutes Peter had watched with his hand clamped over his mouth, until the sight of dad's Yaka arrow stopped them in their tracks, and there were three bodies on the deck, but only one still breathing.

Proctom had woken up a week later, with a headache the size of Knowhere and the gratitude of the Udonta family. Ever since then he had joined a special few that were given the task of taking care of the boy on the occasions when Kraglin and Yondu were unable to…since the ship wasn't a democracy none of them had any choice in the matter and the silent rule was "Don't let Peter get hurt…or else".

As soon as Peter said the question, he wished he hadn't but he wanted to know, and as Proctom gave the boy a smile and understood why.

"Everything, I remembered being asleep and everything was hurting, but I could hear everyone talking…they were so loud I wanted to tell them to be quiet". Proctom joked as Peter looked once more at the scar, before looking away.

"Do you think daddy…Kraglin, do you think he can hear me?" Peter's face was so innocent that he didn't have the heart to suggest otherwise.

"Oh I know he can". He claimed, "When you see him tonight, you can tell him all about your day…and how you fixed this engine". He said as a way of distraction, as Peter smiled thinly for the first time in over two days.

After several hours on the bridge, and nothing up to date since they had given him the outcome of the retrieval and everything needed to be processed, Yondu almost called out for Kraglin until he stopped himself and decided to check on his son in the hanger.

Stepping into the bay and saw Proctom and several others trying to remove a section of hull plating that weighed about a ton so he didn't distract them as it was placed to the deck with a clang. The rest of the crew took a breath, and all fell silent as Yondu approached them glancing around the room looking for the most important thing. "Where is Peter?" He asked Proctom, who immediately looked past Yondu. "He's at the tool section, I told him to wait and try to finish the…the voice trailed off to reveal the warp engine lying on the deck, the blinking light indicating that it had been fixed and was working fine, but no sight of the boy.

"Oh shit" Proctom more whispered to himself, thinking he was going to get a yaka arrow through his eye as Yondu felt a stab of amusement that had come from raising the boy. Peter being Peter, had done what he had been told to do, but then had decided to do what he wanted to do…a trait he had picked up from Kraglin, as Yondu stated to Proctom in his Captain tone, that it was alright and he knew where the boy was…and he wanted the M-Ship that was now missing its hull plating to be space worthy in three days, an almost impossible task but an order was an order as Yondu stepped back to the main decks and made a line for the med bay.

When Peter had slipped away as he saw the crew mate struggling with the hull plating he knew he could get into trouble, and he knew that dad had told him he was going to see Daddy that night, but Peter was "impatient" a word he had picked up from Kraglin as he described Yondu and wanted to see daddy now.

Peter had worked silently to get the engine working and knew it was perfect, he also knew that another day he would have made a big scene and demanded applause from the crew, but today he was using stealth, just like both his parents had taught him to do as he slipped into the Med bay and approached Kraglin.

His daddy looked like he was sleeping, with a bandage on his chest as Peter looked at the machines they were making sure he was going to be alright which confused him, as he crept up the bed and crawled onto the end.

Pulling the Pad from his back pocket, he accessed the latest story his daddy had put on it. Kraglin was always careful to put on any stories that were age appropriate to him. A few months earlier Peter had accidentally read a scary story which ended with everyone dead, and it took two whole days of nightmares until he was alright.

As Peter begun to read the story from Xander, daddy's and Peter's home world out loud, falling over words he was still unfamiliar with and never hearing Yondu coming into the room.

Yondu knew exactly where his son would be and as he looked at the child as he read in a clear voice to his unconscious father, felt a stab in his heart all over again. Peter probably hadn't noticed how quiet his voice was, or the note of fear at the end as Yondu finally approached the bed and Peter looked up, almost hesitating for a second thinking he was going to get into trouble as he sat next to the boy, pulled his son into his lap and pointed to the pad.

"Keep reading". He instructed, as Peter picked up the sentence and carried on.

As Peter looked down at the words, Yondu kept one eye on Peter to make sure the words were correct, knowing that Kraglin would kill him if he picked up any bad habits. There was movement behind the eyes indicating he would hear everything as his head lolled side to side slightly.

In the hours they were in the Med bay, Peter told his father everything, how he had fixed the engine, and how everyone was missing him, as Yondu made it clear in a tone that wasn't designed to scare the boy, how much he was also missing him.

Peter placed his Pad down, and leaned against his Yondu for a cuddle, he looked at his dad and whispered, even though there was no one else in the room. "He can hear me can't he?" Peter just needed reassurance which was Yondu's job to supply as he nodded. "Of course he can, you're his son". As he combed the boys hair with his fingers before looking at the time. "And you haven't eaten since breakfast, the last thing I want is for Kraglin to wake up and yell at me because you've lost weight".

Peter nodded, as he crawled over to plant a kiss on his daddy's forehead, to make his dreams safer, and he stopped suddenly as his lips met the Xandarian before pulling back and turning to Yondu.

"He feels hot."

**To be continued**

**Please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, the final chapter **

**Chapter 3**

In hearing his son's words, Yondu dashed over to the bed and placed his hand to Kraglin's forehead as Peter drew back against the bed. The Centurian frowned, Peter was right. Kraglin was getting hot, too hot, a sign that the infection had set in and was spreading across his unconscious body. "Ah Hell". Kraglin muttered as he hit the call switch for the Medic, who came into the room and checked Kraglin's vitals.

"Infection". He supplied, almost uselessly whilst Yondu tried to keep calm "Yes I've figured that out, just break the damn thing".

The Medic shrugged "Can't do, he's too weak. He'll have to ride it out".

Not for the first time that week, Yondu begun to wonder about the Medic's he hired and their lack of "bedside manner". Ok, they had to patch up criminals, but it was annoying how they were so dismissive to the Captains own mate!

"Keeping him cool, should help. I'll get some ice". The Medic finally said, as he stepped from the room, as Yondu turned to the other figure on the bed.

"He's going to be alright Peter". Noticing how pale, his son had become. "But you're going to have to help me…alright".

Peter nodded silently as the medic came into the room, with a bowl of Ice cubes and some towels.

Yondu recalling a time when Peter was still adjusting to living in space and had several infections in his toddler years knew exactly what to do, as he dismissed the Medic and turning to his son, begun to issue instructions, veering closely to his Captains tone, which was his way of asserting his authority which was familiar to both of them as Peter wordlessly obeyed, and begun placing the ice cubes in the towel.

In silence, Peter and Yondu worked together to cool down Kraglin's rapidly heating body, Yondu focused on his arms and chest as the Xandarian, jerked his head and body as the boy applied the cold towels to his daddy's head, several times his lips parted as if trying to say something but it only came out as a low gasp. Peter, who was sitting next to Kraglin, bathing his forehead in the cold water, kept his face serious. Yondu knew he should have sent the boy elsewhere, hell there were enough crew to keep an eye on him, but knowing his son no doubt Peter would make his way back even if it meant crawling through the air ducts if he had too.

"Pete..." Kraglin's mouth tried to say the word, as the Terran, suddenly grew excited. "Yes, daddy I'm here". He said to the sleeping man, whose eyes fluttered open, seemed to try to focus on his son who was almost eye level with him, before he moaned once more, his eyes rolled back and he slumped against the bed exhausted by the mere effort.

"He saw me, I think he saw me". Peter said as he looked to try to get Kraglin to talk once more, and then decided against it and moved back slightly as if trying to rouse his father would break the spell.

"He saw you, Peter". Yondu confirmed, trying not to do the same. Finally some movement, some spark of recognition. He was doing his best not to shake Kraglin awake, to tell him to be alright, as both of them carried on mopping down his sweat encrusted body as an hour later Yondu could feel his body becoming cooler indicating the fever was finally breaking, at the same time Peter was rubbing his face to try to banish the sweat and exhaustion he had accumulated after eating almost nothing all day and the hours he had been tending to Kraglin.

Yondu could have stayed, but he had to think of Peter, as the gestured for the boy to get off the bed. He could see the reluctance in his eyes coupled with exhaustion and knew he was time to go as once more he kissed Kraglin on the forehead and Yondu gathered his son up in his arms, after checking Kraglin had enough fluid running through his veins, and the pair left the Med bay.

Yondu could go for days without food, but Peter wasn't built for that, however he decided not to take him to the Mess, the boy was exhausted and seemed to be holding on but just about. As Yondu took him back to their quarters, told him to get changed and he would be back in a minute.

In the Mess, since Iztel was nowhere to be found at this ungodly hour, he found some bread and what looked to be jam and made a sandwich for the boy and a glass of milk grabbing a cup of coffee on the way for himself.

Stepping back into his quarters, Peter was no longer on the bed in his room as he glanced into the boys own bedroom and there was no one in sight.

Yondu placed down his cup of coffee and sat on the floor next to the boys bed as he slipped the plate containing the sandwich under the bed and all was silent as the boy devoured the food and pushed the empty plate back out as it rattled against the deck.

He should have known this was where the boy would end up; they had taught Peter years before if he was ever trapped to try to hide in the smallest places, to try to be invisible. It was a factor of their lives that their boy could and had become a target over the years, especially since he was still too young to be able to defend himself.

Yondu gave the boy a few minutes, as he couldn't help but think back over the past five years, from the moment that split second decision to keep Peter had changed all their lives. How they ever managed to get this far was a miracle sometimes, being the Captain of the Ravagers was hard enough and some could have said he had mellowed over the years. He was still tough when he need to be, but he recalled the moment a member of his crew had tried to take the Captains position and Yondu was in the process of beating the shit out of him when his toddler had had walked in looking for his parents and the look on his face when he had seen dad beating a crewman had changed everything.

That night they had tried to explain that this was what a Captain had to do, not because he wanted to do it as Peter tried to get his head round the concept.

Peter still under the bed looked up to see his dad still sitting there, and knew he wouldn't move until Peter did. But Peter didn't want to move, here under the bed he was safe, as he gathered himself into a tiny ball, as he heard Yondu clear his throat.

"I know your worried Peter, and that's ok. It's ok to be worried…Because I'm worried too. I know it's not nice to see Kraglin like that, so I'm not going to tell you not to be worried or scared, because I get scared too". Yondu run his hand over his face, tiredness was creeping up on him after all as there was a slight shuffle of movement from under the bed

Yondu wished the roles were reversed and he was the one who was sick; as being out of it was easier than dealing with this, at least Kraglin always knew what to do.

"You don't get scared". Peter suddenly said, bring the Captain out of his thoughts, as Yondu could only smile, think of all the near misses he has had over the years with the boy. "Yes I do, I got better at hiding it".

There was the sound of Peter shuffling closer to the mouth of the bed, to get closer to his dad. "How do you hide it?" Peter wanted to be able to hide his fear, something that Yondu and Kraglin were experts at.

Yondu knew he had a moment to teach the boy something that would serve him well as a Ravager, but refused to do so. He was only six; he had to feel instincts and emotions and had to figure it out for himself. "I'll tell you when you're older". He said to his son, as he added "You know I'm scared right now". It was an omission that Yondu would have never said if anyone else were in the room, but Peter needed to know the truth.

Peter's head suddenly popped out from under the bed as he looked at his father with surprise "You're scared too". Peter just looked bewildered at the statement as Yondu took the opportunity to lift the boy up by his shoulders and take him into the bathroom to get clean. Not that he couldn't have sat there for hours, but he could see the exhaustion in his own eyes reflected back from the boy's green ones.

In the bathroom, as Yondu was washing the boy as the honest words of his dad still going through his head, Peter whispered "I'm scared of lots of things" to which Yondu said nothing as he put him back in his pyjamas and they settled in for the night, it was easier in the darkness to talk to each other. Peter was very perceptive and Yondu was too tired to hide anything, as the small boy cuddled into his father's chest, and Yondu stroked his hair.

"Peter…what else are you scared of?" Yondu finally asked his son who was quiet for a good minute "Just lots of things". He whispered as he closed his eyes, and drifted off, Yondu following soon after.

Peter woke up, before Yondu and looked over, it was still night time on the ship, that meant a skeleton crew as he lay there glancing over at his dad waiting to see if his eyes would open. Dad always knew when he was trying to stay up late or couldn't sleep even when he was small. With soft feet Peter slipped from the bed and crept back to his own room, quickly changing into his day clothes. He didn't want anyone to see him in his night clothes, they could realise what was going on and tell dad, and his dad needed sleep. He stepped out of the door, careful to avoid the deck plate that squeaked as he made his way to the Med bay. As expected there was no one in sight, and the only sounds were those terrible machines what read out Kraglin's vital signs.

Taking his position next to Kraglin's sleeping body, Peter took a moment to look at his daddy, so still and quiet looking like the life had been taken out of him, as Peter took Kraglin's hand. "Hi daddy". He said in a low whisper, but he was here to talk to Kraglin and had to say what he had to say. "You know when you read me that story, about that boy who was adopted? That boy whose parents didn't love him, so he found new people who did?" Peter took a deep breath. "I think I'm that boy too, and I don't know. So could you tell me? I love you and dad, but I want to know". There was a slight flicker over Kraglin's face, as Peter got closer.

He knew daddy needed rest, and he should go back, but he didn't want to leave the bed, he didn't want to leave his daddy alone, as he kicked his shoes off and slipped into the bed next to him, careful not to touch his daddy's wound as he heard Kraglin sigh in his sleep, as Peter closed his eyes and singing his Terran songs in his head drifted off.

When Yondu opened his eyes two hours later, Peter was nowhere to be found, but his night clothes were lying by the door of his bedroom indicating he was using stealth as the Centurian got to his feet and dressed quickly

He knew exactly, where his son was as was greeted with the image of Peter cuddled into Kraglin's chest sleeping peacefully as he took the chair next to the bed and just waited, watching Kraglin's chest moving easier.

He wasn't going to begrudge Peter for slipping out in the night, if Peter wasn't there he would had sat vigil for Kraglin himself until he woke, as he sighed and put his feet up on the bed, thinking he should have grabbed a coffee on the way.

For a while there was silence in the room, until the moment Yondu looked up at the sound of a low moan, and moved forward towards the bed. "Kraglin". Peter still hadn't stirred, as a shaky hand, the one Peter had wrapped around himself lifted slowly to brush through the boys' hair in a comforting way, and the man on the bed blinked, his brain slowly coming back to the world.

"Kraglin". Yondu said more urgently, as his mates eyes slowly opened, blearily looking from one surface to another, trying to take in his surroundings, before finally settling on Yondu. Kraglin blinked his eyes, adjusted to the Med Bay and the shades of blue sitting in front of him as Yondu reached up a hand to stroke his mate's face.

"Hi there". Yondu tried not to hide the glee in his voice, as Peter begun to stir, and any touching moment Yondu could have had with his mate was dashed as Peter looked up and immediately grabbed his daddy, causing a look of pain to fly over Kraglin's face for a second until he relaxed as the boy gripped him tighter.

"I knew you would wake up…I just knew it". Peter was openly crying with happiness as Kraglin held his son and let the tears of relief fall. "I heard your voice baby, decided to better comeback". Kraglin whispered through cracked lips as Yondu went to fetch a glass of water, which he greedily drank before leaning back against the bed, the simple act making him exhausted.

"I missed you". Yondu confessed as he brushed his mate's forehead with his hand and leaned closer. "I missed you too, missed ya both". Kraglin whispered peering down at his son, who could only grip Kraglin tighter, as fatigue begun to take over the Xandarian as his eyes down once more, as Yondu brought their heads together, in a bid to make Kraglin's dreams easier, and a short while later in the end with Kraglin asleep Yondu scooped up his son and took him back home.

**Three days later.**

"You know, I don't need to be treated like a child, I'm just fine". Kraglin stated which seemed to turn into a pout, as Yondu reluctantly brought the work information Kraglin had requested for the umpteenth time. Now back in his quarters, he had been advised by the Medic to take it easy for a week, which had begun to give way to boredom quickly. "And no one's sorted out any of the paperwork…how the hell am I meant to organise this?" Kraglin playfully admonished Yondu, who could only shrug, as Peter came to the door.

"Can I stay with you today, please?" The six-year-old pleaded for the tenth time that morning, as Kraglin gestured for his son to come towards him.

"Listen you, you have stuff to do on this ship, I want you to come home tonight and tell me all about it…ok?" Kraglin said in his gentle tone, which somehow managed to be serious, as the boy nodded, before stepping of the door.

Kraglin waited for a second before patting the bed so Yondu could sit down, a look of seriousness on his face, as Kraglin took Yondu's hand. "Listen, we need to talk about something, when I was out, Peter came to me. He told me he knew he was adopted…Or something like that".

The frown crossed Yondu's face, with the one thought they had been both denying until now. "I know we can't keep it a secret forever, but I want to wait until he asks us…I know it could change what we have, and selfish as it is, I don't want to do that yet". Kraglin sighed. "So we may be having the conversations soon, and both of us need to think about what we're going to tell him".

Yondu nodded silently, as with a deep kiss, he left his mate to his rest and the paperwork as instead of going to the bridge he made a detour to the Hanger, looking through the glass window, he could see his son surrounded by Proctom and a few of the other crew as he pointed and named all the components of the external warp drive, and since Yondu could read lips, knew that his son was correct on everything.

His son, he felt a familiar stab in his heart, he knew that wasn't true but that didn't matter to both Yondu and Kraglin. They had kept the boy alive, reared him, loved him...who was anyone to claim he wasn't? But at the same time, the spirit of Meredith Quill reflected in the boy's face was a reminder that he wasn't as he drummed on the window with his fingers in thought for a minute. He knew they had to tell Peter the truth, but today wasn't it. The day he found out was the day that Yondu was scared of.

**The end**

**Please review xxx**


End file.
